Field Manager: Carol Anne MacIntire
Description The woman standing before you is five feet, nine inches tall, her form slender and straight. Firey, flaming red hair tops her head, normally falling down to her waist, thought it's normally pulled up into a ponytail or a tight bun, thus hiding the fact that she has very naturally curly hair. Her skin is pale, like she spends too much time in the moonlight, which makes the tan freckles that dot every inch of flesh stand out all the more. Vivid green eyes gaze out at the world from beneath long, thick lashes, and below them rest a pert little nose that twitches when she's thinking hard. Ruby red lips that never seem to smile or frown pop thanks to that milky white skin of hers. This outfit is meant for an office. The button up shirt is light blue, and covered with a pin-stripped jacket, two buttons in the front holding it shut. A pin stripped skirt covers most of her legs, the hem stopping a mere two inches below her knees. A pair of black tights hide her legs from kneecaps to ankles. Upon her feet are a pair of black high heels, with straps that criss-cross up her calves. *BIO Born and raised in Kildaire, Ireland, Carol Anne was destined to be a corporate woman. She came from a highly connected family of old, old money. She has three brothers. Her parents were with the European Union Central Bank after having both served in United Nations Monetary Trust. She received a traditional private education with the intent of her entering into corporate business or government finance. However, instead of focusing mainly on Economics, she went the leadership route. She has degrees in Public Administration, Business Management (Corporate Focus), Strategic Organizational Leadership, and Applied Games Theory. She has studied at Trinity College, Oxford, Harvard, and Yale. It was a calling, and she was good at it. She enjoyed helping people, making sure they were at their best before sending them on their way. She was dedicated and determined to be the best she could be. Cooking and Singing were other things she enjoyed, though she kept them to herself, something she really only shared with those close to her. Music and Food were ways she destressed, and she enjoyed those two hobbies almost as much as being a Leader. Of course, she was trained with weapons as well, and knows how to use most anything that's placed in her hands. She prefers being the leader, but will fight willingly given the chance. She got an Accounting certification in her teens and used it in her initial foray into the world. She was accepted into the Weyland-Yutani Executive apprenticeship on her second effort. Before her application and during the year after her first effort she traveled as a Frontier Notary of Justice. Her time in the apprenticeship was an eye opener for her. Not only was she exposed to an entirely new philosophy on life but she was indoctrinated into an entirely new outlook on leadership. Philosophically she had grown up with the belief that life was based on struggle and conflict. As a Leader she had only learned post situation reactionary actions. She was now learning preventative management. After she entered the Executive Ranks her Real world experience helped her greatly and she often found herself as an Instructors Assistant.